Letters
by I never promised
Summary: Okay I deleted this story, I fixed it up and added some more, so please tell me what you think. I'm not too sure if there is a lot of angst.


"Greg I have some news for you" Grissom said to Greg " come with me to my office"

"Okay" Greg said as he followed

"Greg over in Miami they need a lab tech and they want to take you" Grissom started "They're willing to give you either day or night shifts and your pay would be more then you make here"

"Grissom you told them that I would go? What if I didn't want to go? I'm happy here, my life is here" Greg yelled

" Greg clam down, this is a good thing, it's only for a year, and you have no choice you start Monday"

"Monday! That in 2 days" Greg yelled "I would have to leave tonight"

" Greg please stop yelling" Grissom told him and by now the whole grave shift was watching

" I have to get out of here" Greg yelled storming out of the Grissom's office and headed to the locker room.

Greg walked into the locker room taking off his lab coat and throwing it in his locker and about to head out, he turned to the door and saw Sara with tears in her eyes.

"Sara there's nothing I can do" Greg said "I tried to get out of it but he won't let me out of it, it's for a year...I'm sorry"

"Greg" Sara started as she ran into Greg's open arms " Why is life so hard" Sara cried into Greg's shoulder

"Because Sara-" Greg started

" See Greg you don't even have an answer" Sara said between sobs

"Sara life's hard because only the strong ones get out alive" Greg said to her "and I know you're strong you'll be okay"

"Greg I don't want you too leave, we finally get together then you have to leave" Sara said gripping onto his long white lab coat.

"Sara honey" Greg said running his fingers through her hair " I love you and I promise you I'll call and write and every chance I get I'll visit "

" Greg I love you too, it's just that why would Grissom move you to another lab?"

"I don't know why...but I won't be there forever it's only going to be a year" Greg said

" I have to go Sara" Greg said giving her a kiss on her forehead my plane comes in about an hour" Greg said

"Let me come with you" Sara said "I'll grab my stuff we both can work there" Sara said crying

" No Sara, you can't leave you life and job" Greg told her

" Please Greg don't leave me" Sara said

" Sara you need to stay...just please wait for me" Greg said tears falling down from his eyes

" Greg how could I forget you" Sara said

" I love you so much" Greg told her

"I love you too" Sara said

" I have to go" Greg said giving her one last long passionate kiss "I'll call soon"

" Hey Greg" Sara said " Don't worry about Jenny, your dog I'll take care of her"

" Thanks Sara, oh my rent for my apartment is paid for a year, incase you need somewhere to crash" Greg said then walking out

1 Month Later

" Hey Sara" Grissom said

" Hi" Sara said as she walked down the hallway

" Where are you going in such a hurry for?" Grissom asked her

" I was told that there was something for me at the front desk" Sara said to him

"oh" Grissom said " Sara...I wouldn't get you hopes to high it might not be from him"

" Grissom you don't understand it's been a month he said he was going to write me and call me and he hasn't yet, there has to be something going on" Sara said as she stopped at the front desk she took a deep breath in and looked at the girl behind the desk " Hi..um is the um something or um anything for Sara Sidle" she said worried

" Um yea here you go...it looks like a letter" the girl behind the desk handed her a letter and kept doing what she was working on.

" Who's it from" Grissom asked still standing there beside Sara.

" Um I don't know its from Miami" Sara said as she headed to her workplace

" where are you going" Grissom yelled and then ran after her, which made the rest of the csi's look at what was going on.

" I'm going to read it" Sara said trying to be alone.

" Well...are you going to tell us what it says" Grissom said

" Maybe" Sara said as she closed the door on Grissom and the rest of the CSI who were clearly watching to see if the mystery letter was from Greg

Sara sat down on the couch and slowly opened the letter and started to read it...

_Dear Sara_

_How have you been?_

_I 've missed you soo much, tell the rest of the guys there that I said " hi " and that I'm ok and everything is good. The job here isnot as good as the one I had there and I can't wait till I get to return._

_I 'm so sorry about not writing you sooner, it's just that things here are so heated,_ _there's not much that I can say right now but I do promise that I will write back, and soon, please tell everyone that I love them and that I miss them more then they can think, and Sara, I have missed you the most every time I wake up and look at the sunrise I think about you_ _and every time the_ _sun goes down I think of you, words cannot explain how much I wished I was there holding you instead of here, I have to go please don't forget me, and thank you for looking after Jenny for me, tell that dog I said hi and tell her I miss her too_

_I love you so much, and miss you more then you can think_

_Greg_

_Ps, I hope you get this by the 29th I plan on calling at 5'00pm _

Sara looked up at the break room clock to see that it was only 1pm she knew that it was going to be a long wait she thought that she should go tell the others that he was all right so she got up and opened the door to see that everyone was looking at her.

" He um wanted me too tell you guys that he missed you and that he loves everyone and that he was ok and um he's going to call tonight at 5" Sara said with tears in her eyes.

" Ok" Grissom said " You're off now but you are more then welcomed to come back for his call"

" Thanks" Sara said as she headed outside and drove to Greg's apartment she opened the door as Jenny ran towards her

"Hey girl" Sara said to the dog " Yea Greg's calling tonight, he wants me to let you know that he's fine" Sara said she let the dog outside and filled her dish with more food she then walked into the Greg's room she laid on his bed to breathe in the smell of him then she started to fall asleep thinking of the one she loved so much.

888 Okay so I did start this fanfiction, but I kind of fixed it up I hope it's better then the other one I wrote please tell me what you think 888


End file.
